The New Generation
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: KIDS! Kids everywhere! The Naruto characters had kids and they are starting the Academy. In Orochimaru's lair, however, different events are taking place. When Kabuto convinces Sasuke to go back, will Sasuke's son accept him? Or will he reject his father? How will the village in general act when Sasuke comes back? Some romance, not much.
1. The Birth and naming

**Me: Hey! I'm here with the first chapter of The New Generation! Hokage Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yes?**

**Me: Will you please do disclaimers? :)**

**Naruto: Of course! She doesn't own anything of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. She only owns the OC's and the plot. :D**

**Me: Thank you Naruto! :D**

**Naruto: No problem! I gotta go do paperwork...*sighs* See you later. *walks away***

**Me: BYE! Okay. ONTO THE STORY! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! Wait for me, Naruto! I'll help! *runs after Naruto***

_**Chapter 1**_

Screams of women giving birth filled the hospital. In Room 1, Haruno Sakura. In Room 2, Uzamaki Hinata. Room 3, Nara Temari. Room 4, Hyuuga TenTen. Room 5, Aburame Hana. Room 6, Inuzuka Ino. Room 7, Hatake Anko. And in Room 8, former Hokage, Tsunade.

_**Room 1...**_

Sakura smiled happily as she reached out towards the nurse that held her new baby boy. As Sakura looked lovingly at the boy, she smiled. His pitch black hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin. He was beautiful in Sakura's eyes.

"What are you going to name him, Honey?" Sakura's mother asked softly.

"Megumi. Uchiha Megumi." Sakura said, smiling at her baby.

_**Room 2...**_

Hinata smiled widely as she looked at the baby girl she held. She looked up at her husband, Uzamaki Naruto, as he held their baby boy. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto and the boy had blue hair and pupiless blue eyes like her.

"What are we going to name them, Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking down at his wife.

"Hikaru and Kei." Hinata said.

"Beautiful names. Hikaru and Kei." Naruto said, smiling at his wife and their pair of twins.

_**Room 3...**_

Temari smiled at her three babies. Her brother, Gaara, held one of the boys. She held the girl and her husband, Nara Shikamaru, held the other boy.

Temari looked at the boy that her brother held. Gaara looked at her happily. He was an uncle!

"What are you going to name them, Temari?" her other brother, Kankuro, asked. She looked at Shikamaru and he just smiled at her. She pointed to the boy Gaara was holding.

"Kaname."

She looked to the girl she was holding.

"Shiki."

Then, the boy Shikamaru was holding.

"Kousuke."

All the men in the room smiled. They were one big family now.

_**Room 4...**_

TenTen smiled at the three children she had given birth to. Two girls and a boy. Her husband smiled happily at the girl he was holding. TenTen's former teammate, Rock Lee, held the boy, while she held the other girl.

"What shall we name them, TenTen?" Neji asked.

"Hmm..." TenTen thought. She looked to the boy that Lee was holding.

"The boy is Nex. The two girls are Nirvana and Nana." TenTen decided. Neji nodded.

"Good choices, sweetie."

_**Room 5...**_

Hana smiled as she looked at the litter of seven kids she had just given girth to. One bad thing about being a dog, you have lots of kids. She looked up at her husband, Aburame Shino, and smiled. She could tell he smiled back.

"What are we going to name them, my flower?" Shino asked. He always called her that.

"Well, you can name the boys. I'll name the girls." Hana said. Shino nodded and looked at the boys. He decided.

"Those two will be Karu and Hayato." Shino said, pointing to a couple of boys that had spikey brown hair and black eyes.

"And that one will be Ciel." Shino said, pointing to a boy with dark red hair and blue eyes and the marking like his mother.

"Those two will be Daisuke and Satoshi." Hana said, point to a pair of girl that had brown hair and black eyes and had the red markings like her.

"And those two will be Riza and Shika." she said, pointing to a pair of girls. One had dark red hair and blue eyes and the markings. The other had brown hair and brown eyes.

The parents smiled happily at their litter of seven puppies/bugs.

_**Room 6...**_

Ino smiled at the litter of 6 kids she just had. She smiled at her husband, Inuzuka Kiba. She didn't mind giving birth to a litter, but this was the last one.

"What are you naming them?" Kiba's mother asked.

"Kiba's going to name the boys and I'm going to name the girls." Ino said. Kiba thought for a moment before smiling.

"Shinji, Sinai, and Yuki." Kiba said, pointing to the three boys.

"Sora, Shiro, and Yumi" Ino said, pointing to the girls.

"Very good." Kiba's mother said.

_**Room 7...**_

Anko smiled at the baby boy in her arms. She looked up at her husband, who had taken his mask off and was smiling happily at his son.

"You remember the name we decided on, Kakashi?" Anko asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Kyou. Hatake Kyou." Kakashi answered, smiling. Anko nodded.

"Our Kyou."

_**Room 8...**_

Tsunade smiled at her baby boy. While her husband, Jiraiya, smiled at his baby girl.

"What's the boys name again?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Tsuko. And the girls?" Jiraiya said.

"Miraiya. Your name only with a M." she answered. Jiraiya nodded.

"If only Orochimaru could be here..."

**Me: WOW! That was actually harder than I expected...**

**Naruto: Really? It doesn't look that hard.**

**Me: Well, its not going to look hard to you, Naruto. You're the reader, not the writer.**

**Naruto: True...**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Naruto...**

**Me: Anyway!**

**Naruto: *jumps***

**Me: Review please! :D**


	2. The First Day Of School

**Me: Hey! Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I've been really busy with school starting and I've had writers block. So, here's the second chapter for The New Generation. Megumi?**

**Megumi: *looks up from drawing* Yes?**

**Me: Do the disclaimers please?**

**Megumi: She doesn't own anything but the plot and ALL of us OC's.**

**Me: Thanks Megumi! :D**

**Megumi: Hn... *goes back to drawing***

**Me: *mumbles* I hate that word... *in normal voice* Okay! ^_^ Please review! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**-Megumi P.O.V-**_

I was walking quietly to the Academy when I was stopped by someone. I looked up to see who it was. It was Hikaru Uzamaki. One of the Hokage's kids.

"Hi Megumi-kun!" She said happily.

"Hey Hikaru..." I said quietly. Good thing she was used to me being quiet. If not, she probably wouldn't have heard me.

"Are you excited for the first day of school?" She asked, walking beside me. I felt her twin, Kei, come up behind us and start walking on the other side of me.

"I don't know... Not really." I said.

"Why not?! School's awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well, that's your view. It's not mine." I said, shifting my sketch book to the other arm. Hikaru saw it.

"Oooo! You brought your sketch book! Let me see!" She said, grabbing it from my arm.

"Hey! Hikaru, give that back!" I said, reaching for it. She held it out of my reach. I glared at her. She opened it and started to look through them. Her smile faded and she started to stare in horror at my drawings.

"What? They scare you?" I said. She nodded. She flipped a page and gasped. She turned it around to show me the one that scared her the most. The entire page was all red and in the middle was my dad, Sasuke Uchiha, with a scared look on his face and blood covering his white clothing. His eye were wide open and blood poured out of his mouth. She looked at me. I smirked and grabbed it from her. I closed it.

"Don't do that again. You don't want to see some of the other pictures I draw." I said, walking off again. I could tell this wasn't going to be a good day.

**Hikaru P.O.V**

I couldn't believe the pictures that I saw. They had scared me. Megumi had those kinds of bad thoughts? It worried me to know. I decided that I would tell Dad after school. I walked into the classroom with Kei following closely. I looked around. I saw all the Aburame kids, all the Inuzuka kids, the Hyuuga triplets, the Nara triplets, the Hatake boy, and Tsunade and Jiraiya's twins. I smiled and found a seat next to my best friend, Nivana. She smiled at me.

"Hey Hikaru." She greeted.

"Hey Nirvana." I said.

"How are you this morning?" She asked.

"Uh... kinda freaked out..." I admitted.

"Why?" She asked, concerned.

"Have you ever seen the kinds of things that Megumi-kun draws?" I asked her. She shook her head and glanced up to the corner where Megumi was sitting... drawing.

"It's really creepy. He draws... He draws his dad." I whispered so Megumi wouldn't hear.

"So? Is there something wrong with that?" She whispered back.

"Yeah. He draws his dad dying. In horrible ways." I told her. She looked at me then nodded.

"Yeah. It's because he hates his dad. I would too if my dad had done that to my mom." She said. I looked at her then nodded. Just then, Iruka-sensei walked in.

**Megumi P.O.V**

I growled to myself as I listened to Hikaru and Nirvana's conversation. Hikaru thought that I couldn't hear. But, I could. I hated it that people knew what my dad did. I would have rather been the secretive boy. The boy with so many secrets that if I told someone all of my secrets they'd leave me. Unfortunatly, news travels fast in Konoha. Especially when the Hokage is a loud mouth.

"Hello class. My name is Iruka. You may call me Iruka-sensei or Sensei. It doesn't matter. It's very nice to meet you all. I see a lot of faces that remind me of your parents." Iruka said, smiling. He was starting to gray a bit. But, only a bit. I closed my sketch book and put my pencil down. Iruka looked at me and gasped a bit.

"Well, if it isn't Uchiha Megumi. You look like your father." Iruka said, smiling. I growled and glared at him. I stood slowly.

"Don't you dare group me with that bastard..." I said, my Sharingan activating.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I know how much you hate him. Please forgive me, Megumi." Iruka said. I sat back down and put my head down on the desk as Iruka went into his long and boring lecture.

**Kyou P.O.V**

I sighed as I listened to Iruka-sensei's lecture. I glanced across the aisle at Megumi who had his head down on the desk. I'd hate if my dad left like his. Of course, my mom would have found him and beat him to a bloody pulp. My mom was that kind of girl. You don't mess with Anko Hatake. I felt kinda bad for Megumi. I mean, he has to deal with a S-class criminal for a dad and a mom who never seems to be home. I wanted to be his friend. I tried, too. But, he just pushed me away. He does nothing but stay in the corner and draw.

"Kyou?" I heard my name. I looked forward to see Iruka-sensei staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asked, tapping a finger on the podium.

"Uh... Nope." I said, bluntly. I was like my father in that respect.

"Well, pay more attention." Iruka said, glaring a bit at me. I shruged. I glanced back at Megumi to see him staring out the window.

"I hope that you are paying attention, Kyou. Megumi." I heard Iruka say. I turned to look at him, as did Megumi.

"Yeah. I am." Megumi and I said at the same time.

"Good."

He started up on his lecture again. Megumi looked back out the window. I stared blankly at the blackboard.

**Me: I hope you all liked it!**

**Hikaru: I did! Except for the picture part... *shudders***

**Megumi: Heh heh... You should be scared of those pictures. Because one of these days-**

**Me: *puts my hand over Megumi's hand* Okay! That's enough.**

**Megumi: *glares at me***

**Me: *glares back***

**Megumi: *pushes my hand away* Hn...**

**Me: *sighs* Anyway, Please review! :D**


End file.
